The object of this research is to improve the imaging characteristics for high frequency objects (calcific specks) of an electron radiographic chamber by reduction of scatter radiation through the incorporation of a moving slit grid and utilization of magnification techniques. In addition, the effect on detectability of high frequency objects by image polarity reversal and varying amounts of edge enhancement will be studied. Evaluation of the improvement in imaging characteristics of the modified electron radiomammography imaging chamber for high contrast objects will be determined by: 1. Resolution through measurement of its edge spread function (ESF) and line pair resolution of a gold test pattern. 2. Definition through generation of receiver operating characteristic curves (ROC) and imaging of a modified Stanton mammography phantom. 3. Cancer detection through comparison with conventional techniques (film and xeroradiography) of electron mammographic radiographs of suspected neoplastic breast lesions. 4. Sensitivity through measurement using film and thermoluminescent dosimeters of the dose necessary to obtain optimally imaged abnormal breasts.